Cloaks of Darkness
by Michaela90
Summary: WIP! MOA: Mixture of TNT, book, and my own spin. Morgaine and Arthur become lovers when they refind eachother before Arthur's corination.
1. By the Goddess Tonight

**Author's Notes: **You may have read a story called Mother and Father by starseeker about the idea of....What if Morgaine had told author about Mordred much earlier. This story also revolves around that idea, however I already know that it will be much different. Actually, the only thing that will probaly be the same is that Morgaine raises Mordred herself. If you have seen the movie you will recognize the first scene as being rather similar to the scene of Arthur's corination.

**Disclaimer: **The Mists of Avalon belongs to Marion Zimmer Bradley and various publishers. The Legend of King Arthur and the knights of the round table is in the public domain.

* * *

**Cloaks of Darkness: By: Michaela90**

****

**Chapter One: By the Goddess, Tonight**

****

****

"Sister," Arthur said, pushing several golden curls away from his eye, "You must swear to speak of this to no one until I make the announcement myself, but do you see that woman down there?"  
  
I smiled at him and nodded happily, "Yes I do, she is very beautiful."  
  
"She is indeed." Replied Arthur but his tone was somewhat dry, as if he cared little for the beauty of young princesses.  
  
"And what about her brother? What's so important about her that I am sworn to secrecy to know?" I said teasingly.  
  
With renewed vigor, Arthur cried, "She is to be my bride!"  
  
I tore my eyes away from the fair creature below me and caught Arthur's eye, I opened my mouth to congratulate him but found that different words sprung from my mouth. "Do you love her Arthur?"  
  
He tore his blue eyes away from my brown, looking down at her again and after a moment's contemplation looked back at me earnestly. "I will learn to love her Morgaine."  
  
The tone of his voice did not match the expression in his eyes, I watched him calculating what his exact thoughts were. I was not certain, but I had a good idea. "Yet there is another in your heart." I said gently, caressing his hand with my thumb in a sisterly way.  
  
"Avalon has taught you well sister." He replied somewhat sheepishly.  
  
Calmly I replied, "I need none of my priestess knowledge to tell when you speak in half truths Arthur. I have been able to since you were but a babe."  
  
He chuckled a bit, as did I, easing the tense mood around us. "What's she like Arthur?" I asked with an eager interest.  
  
"I do not know." He replied as if he was in a world half made of dreams and half made of reality.  
  
"For the sake of the Goddess!" I laughed, "How can you not know Arthur?"  
  
"It was only one night, during the Beltane rights. It was my first time to ever bed a woman—"that part he muttered low blushing—"and it was everything I hope and dreamed it would be. She was perfection! And her eyes Morgaine! Oh how soulful they were!" he cried.  
  
"Her eyes," I giggled, "Her eyes? Have you nothing else to describe her by my brother? Do you not even know her name?"  
  
"Alas!" Arthur cried, "If only I did know her name. She is the Goddess to me in all ways. I only know that she has long black hair, the smoothest of all skins, and large ample round breasts, for I could not see her face."  
  
"Why ever not?" I asked, a small knot forming in the pit of my stomach.  
  
"She wore a mask, as did I." he said with a melancholy sigh, "She was the virgin huntress and I the King Stag."  
  
I could feel the color drain from my face and the tears spring up into my eyes, "No, no, no!" I cried, trying to flee, "Oh in the name of the Goddess take it back!"  
  
Before I could run, Arthur had grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down next to him. I was momentarily surprised by how strong my little brother had become since we last parted, but then a sudden memory of the handsome King Stag laying on top of me, eagerly thrusting his young but sturdy manhood into my virgin womb flashed across my mind and I realized that it should be no great surprise to me.  
  
He was looking at me concerned; I could see all the love and brotherly affection in his clear blue eyes. "Morgaine, please tell me what is wrong. Why should I take it back? Why should I revoke the truth of my story?"  
  
I took a deep calming breath; a priestess can hide her emotions. "I was also at the Beltane fires this year brother." I said quietly, "And I have begotten a child from there. But the child that I hold is no common druid of peasants' of the Beltane fire, but the King Stag's himself."  
  
He paled as well, and his eyes looked from my abdomen, where my child was growing, to my eyes. He looked deep within them as if searching for something and his right hand flew up and gently touched one of my black curls.  
  
Neither of us seemed to breath, nor move. We were both lost in a see of thoughts and emotions that we did not want. A line both of us were reluctant to cross, yet eager to all at once.  
  
His hand traced over my lips, until suddenly his came crashing down to mine. It was not a pleasant kiss, dominating and hungry, and painful and fierce, but I felt the love he had for I the virgin huntress, the deep love, pour out of his very soul.  
  
As much as I wanted to take him into my arms at that very moment, I pushed him savagely away, "No Arthur," I said fiercely, "We mustn't."  
  
He did not seem to hear me for he simply grabbed me and hoisted me onto his lap, into another kiss, even hungrier than the first.  
  
Oh how I wanted him. Not just the King Stag, but my brother, my Arthur. How I wanted to feel his manhood inside me, to have him release more of his seed into my womb. It was an awakening of a desire, a true desire. I had thought my ache for Lancelot unbearable, but little did I know of the true passions and turmoil of lust and love, and little did I know of the fine lines between them.  
  
I pushed him away once more, we were outside, even if hidden since we sat behind the wall near his bed chambers that over looked his court yard. But down there the court yard was filled with people, and now was not the time or the place to join together in love making.  
  
"Arthur," I whispered fiercely, "There are people everywhere!"  
  
"I care not!" he replied in a manner so unlike his own, "I could take you in front of them all!" but then suddenly his mood changed and he hugged me to his chest tightly. "I love you so Morgaine." He whispered, stroking my hair and planting a kiss on my forehead.  
  
Tears sprang into my eyes, "And I you, Arthur Pendragon." I replied burying my head into his chest. This was not supposed to happen. I was angry at Viviane for using me as a pawn in her twisted games of the Goddess.  
  
"Tonight." He murmured, pulling me up so that we saw eye to eye, "Promise me tonight, by the cloak of darkness, Morgaine of Avalon."  
  
Before I could reply he began to plant feather soft kisses on my neck, and I arched it back eager for more, yet terrified. "Tonight." I moaned before pushing him away, "By the Goddess I swear it Arthur, tonight."  
  
And then Arthur left me there to collect myself, and organize my thoughts when I felt something within me. Something magical. It seemed that the Goddess had changed her plans of fate, and for the better. I smiled and then frowned.  
  
Where did I stand in all of this, and Lancelot and Arthur? What was our purpose in this twisted game of the Goddess? How could Viviane throw me onto such a path to have such a love for my brother, my Gwydion, my King, my friend? How would this twisted love, and the child that will come of an incestuous bed save Avalon from drifting into the mists forever?

**_TBC......._**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank all of you who read, you don't have to review, but it would be nice if you did.


	2. Of Princes and Lust

**Author's Notes: **_I am terribly sorry for the delay, life and well other stories tend to get in the way of updating everything as regularly as I'd really like to. This is short, but rather plot important chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to update again soon. Two weeks at most. I am so thankful the six wonderful reviews I received for the first chapter! Thank you guys so much! Here's your reward!_

* * *

**Cloacks of Darkness**

**Chapter Two: Of Princes and Lust**

****

I have to admit to being frightened. With Arthur's kisses still tingling on my neck, my lips red and swollen and my dress and hair disheveled everyone must have realized what the Princess Morgaine had been doing. I felt like a common harlot, a street whore. Yet at the same time, I felt whole and complete and one with the Goddess inside me.

But which feeling conquered over all? I could not tell you. My ache for Arthur was one that I had felt for no other, and what added to the passion was the forbiddingness of it all. His Christian Priests would be tempted to take away the crown from such a pagan King.

No one could find out it was I that warmed Arthur's bed at night, if they did the consequences were unthinkable. But what about when Arthur took a wife? What would happen then? Would he remain loyal to the Goddess and succumb to her will, or would he use every ounce of Christianity in his upbringing to be loyal and good to his wife?

My head was filled with so many thoughts and ideas as I walked down the stairs and descended into the throngs of people in the court yard that I did not notice a pair of dark unknown eyes follow me.

It was Lancelot who had been so close to taking Arthur's place in my heart who happened upon me first.

"Morgaine! Cousin!" he cried rushing towards me, "Is it not a beautiful day?"

I smiled and said yes, but my eyes watched him wryly, he was a man in love, that much was obvious. I sighed, knowing that it was not with me in an instant. I enquired after his health since we last met and watched him for signs of love. He was rather discreet, this I had to give him, but his eyes kept wandering back to one of the many Princesses who had been brought as potential brides for my Gwydion.

A feeling of over protectiveness and jealousy washed through me in a blinding manner, and it took all my self awareness and self-control not to growl out, "None of these ninnies are good enough for my Arthur!" Instead I enquired merrily if Lancelot was ready to settle down, and he gave me a startled look and before recovering and laughed but I noticed he looked at the young fair thing much less often.

When looking back at her, I realized that it was the very same Princess Arthur said he was to marry. This could not be! I would have Arthur for a whole year before I would let him be married.

I knew not how I could approach Arthur now, my body and soul so aroused from his touch and convince him not to marry the fair young woman. I would have to use every ounce of persuasion in my body to convince him to reject her.

How could I do this?

It would be one thing if Arthur was raised a true believer in the Goddess, but he was raised in a jumble of Christian rules and Avalon rights. What side waged stronger in his mind? How could I manipulate his mind without making it overly obvious to not only him, but the entire court?

How could I keep Arthur to myself for an entire year?

Prince Accolon of North Wales let out a heavy sigh as he struggled through the many court goers trying to find a spot where he could rest peacefully. He knew that his father, King Uriens considered himself to be doing young Accolon a great favor by allowing him to see the high King's coronation, but Accolon would have none of it.

The moon had been almost full the night before, and he had felt the gentle pulling at his blood that he felt every month at this time, and had heard the Goddesses call for him to join her in body and spirit.

He had oft asked his father to allow him to learn the ways of the Druids, but his father, for many years could not be convinced.

Someway, somehow he must convince his father to let him become a Druid.

And then he saw a beautiful creature, far and beyond anyone's wildest imagination, descend from the steps and into the court, and knew what must be done.

Even if he was only ten, the young Prince was not blind, and knew what the crescent moon tattoo that adorned her forehead meant.

As I met and greeted with people, both knew friends and old, I was introduced to King Uriens from North Wales. At the moment, this acquaintance meant little to me, but then I did not have the fore sight to see just how important the old King could be.

With the introduction to the King, I also met his two sons, Agrivaine and Accolon. Agrivaine struck me as a mean tempered little beast whose eyes, during the entirety of our introduction did not leave my breasts for an instance. He was not much younger than I, perhaps fourteen or fifteen and I felt violated by his stare and half tempted to slap him.

Accolon was altogether different. He was ten, maybe eleven, and looked upon me with admiration as well, and although I should have felt just as disgusted, I didn't. I felt somehow, as if he had a right to stare at me, and although I could not place it then, I knew in the back of my mind that this young Prince had the blood of a druid in him.

His eyes constantly fell upon the mark of the Goddess that rested on my fore head and eventually he spoke to me about it.

"My lady Morgaine?" he asked with a slight quiver to his voice.

"Yes Prince Accolon?" I asked reassuringly smiling down at him.

"Is it true that you learned the ways of the Goddess at Avalon?" he asked now becoming bolder.

I smiled fondly thinking of the place of my fosterage. "Yes I did, I was fostered there by my Aunt Vivian Lady of the Lake."

"How does a person become a druid or a priestess? How do they get to Avalon to learn?" he asked eagerly.

I leaned down towards him so that are eyes were level. I did not have to bend much being the slight creature that I am, but it made my message all the more powerful. "Sometimes" I half whispered, "The Lady of the Lake and the Merlin will spot out their protégée quickly and easily, and implore their parents to let them be fostered at Avalon."

He nodded and I leaned towards his ear and whispered, "However, usually one has to know someone who has already been there that could possibly make a recommendation."

With that last trace of a smile I walked away from the young Prince a brilliant idea forming in my mind.

The festivities of the day were fair, and gay, with much laughing to go round. I could not let my sight linger from Arthur for more than a second as he mock battled against his friends and knights. His golden blonde curls flew disarray around his face, his handsome blue eyes set in determination. With Excalibur in his hand he did those of the Goddess proud showing Excalibur's might and beauty.

Arthur looked so handsome, and my eyes watched him hungrily. Tonight he would be mine, wholly and completely.

That evening there was a feast, where Arthur's potential brides were met by the court goers and yet more introductions were made. Arthur made a speech, something like the one he would make at the coronation ceremony although I wagered, not nearly as long or as profound.

It is not the feast I care about, nor the day which seemed to me to be long and tedious processes leading to the night. After we had all ate and drunk, Arthur gave me a very long hard look, that made me shiver, and I made my excuses to him and the other guests.

I went to his rooms, and shut the door, quickly undressing and lay naked on the bed, much as I had done at the king making and waited for him. This time, I had no fear, only an aching desire to be one with the man the Goddess had chosen for me.

I waited several minutes and with each that passed my desire for him grew stronger. Eventually, the door opened, and there he stood in a majestic glory. He closed the door slowly, and circled towards the side of the bed working through all the canopies. I smiled at him nervously, and sat up, slinging my legs over the side so that I could remove his breeches, while he quickly rid himself of his tunic.

It seemed like an age, but finally, he was undressed and climbed a top me planting me with kisses, and I allowed myself to sink into the bliss of a terrible sin.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Thank you to those who have read. Please review, it's in all honesty, the polite thing to do._


End file.
